The Prophecy
by BlondeCosplayGirl
Summary: The prophecy foretold: A child of the stars. Destined to go far. Who will carry many scars. He is from the dark. Ready to leave a mark. Warning: This story will contain some dark themes.
1. Prologue

My mother used to tell me stories about the way it used to be. She told me the sun would shine every day, that people were free to use magic. They were allowed to be out past dark, marry who they wanted, and never had to worry. Then he came. He brought darkness and tyranny. What once was a free world he enslaved. Seperating men and women, young and old. Magic was taken by having bracelets with strange orbs we could never take off. Women could keep their children, if they werent blonde. All the blondes would enter the castle and never return. So my mother hid me, told me to color my hair and wear dirt upon my skin. She did the same, until they took her too. Now at eighteen years of age I hide amongst the elderly women, build his walls, his towers, and his castle. My name is Lucy, and I hope I am never found.


	2. Chapter 1

Special thank you to acochran5 for the first review on this story. (This chapter has been edited, I totally forgot to separate speech)

* * *

_Deep inside the dark stone walls of the castle, footsteps echo. _

Hastily making his way to the throne room a book clutched in his hand. The walls are cold, and whispers can be heard. When he arrives he knocks on the door. A stern "enter" is heard. Opening the door he is met with a large dark chamber and a shadowy figure sitting upon the throne.

"You requested my presence sire?"

"I did, I want her found Mard Geer" the shadow replies.

"And we will, in time."

"That is not good enough!" The figure roars. Opening his tome Mard flips through some pages, then stops.

"The prophecy says a woman that smells of the stars, and whose hair is like the brightest starlight."

"Yes I remember what your little book says, I want everyone searching. We cannot let the resistance know what we are after."

"I will see it done, my lord." Bowing Mard makes his way to the door, before he departs the figure stands.

"Do not disappoint me." Leaving the room Mard walks with new vigor.

_The sun rises in the East illuminating the courtyard, and the dark almost black castle._  
It is light today, we rarely see the sun because of the dark clouds that circle our prison. These days are the most dangerous for me, of being seen. Escape is useless, the castle is situated on a hill overlooking the dark woods. And that is if you could get past the guards. Standing in the small cramped room that serves as the houses bathroom I stare at my reflection. Its really just a room with a toilet, a small sink and a mirror. Behind the mirror is a small hole I keep the dye for my hair. It has started to fade, showing my blonde roots. I wish I didnt have to color it, my hair is what reminds me of my mother. Sighing I open the bottle and drip it into my roots, rubbing as I go. Washing it out I place the bottle back into its hiding place. It is almost time to start working. I share this house with 14 elderly women, they have kept my secret. In return I try to do more of their work out in the yard. No one knows why we are building a new section of the castle with a wall around it. Our job is to cement the bricks together and give them to the men that create the structure, not to ask questions. Leaving the bathroom everyone is awake and dressing, if we dont show up to work on time we dont eat. Our one meal a day is in the evening after we work, its never anything special, and almost always gruel. Dressing in my plain clothes and pulling a hood on to cover my face I am ready to leave. Walking in my group we arrive to sign in. We wait in a long line that goes through a gate into the courtyard. They scan our bracelets and send us to work. Something doesnt feel right today. I cant pinpoint what it is. Picking up the bricks, I put them in a sling and pull them to get cement, then over to where the wall is starting to take shape. We are constantly being watched by many guards, waiting for us to make a mistake. If we step out of line, even slightly the punishment is terrible. Hours pass before I finally notice the foreman. We try to avoid him at all costs, he is a cruel man who enjoys hurting people. As a child he used to frighten me. He has dark eyes and a malicious smile. My mother told me he is not human, with long claws on his hands and ears like a dogs that sit on his head. I trudge on pulling the bricks to the other side of the yard when I hear screaming. I turn and see the foreman stepping on the back of a woman while yelling at the others. Without thinking I drop the bricks and run at him, he doesnt see me until I have tackled him. Growling he stands, and so do I.

"How dare you, I'll show you the meaning of pain!"

I dont have time to react before he punches me in the face. Nothing could have prepared me for the onslaught of punching he gives me. Falling to the ground I spit out blood, then I feel my hood is gone. It must have fallen off in his rage. Grabbing me by the hair he laughs, pulling me up by the strands. All the fight is gone from me, im going to die, then it becomes cold. So cold, I can even see my breath. Then armored feet appear in front of me.

"Enough Jackel, in your rage you have not noticed she is young. Release her."

Jackel grumbles something unintelligible and throws me to the ground. This new man pulls me to my feet and looks me over.

"You have broken her lip." He wipes the blood from my mouth, his eyes scanning my face.

"Tch, Silver are you going soft on me? Shes obviously been hiding for a while, and needs to answer for it" Jackel states.

Silver nods and grabs my elbow, escorting me towards the castle.

"Get back to work!" Jackel yells.

Its the last thing I hear before I am pulled inside. The castle is cold, and dark with only torches illuminating the way. Silver keeps a firm grip on my elbow, struggling is useless. He leads me down each corridor, I cant keep up with all the twists and turns we take. Then we stop at two large floor to cieling doors. Silver knocks three times, the door opens and he drags me inside. Looking around I notice the floors are stone, with a large red carpet leading to a throne, situated atop some stairs. There are large windows, they cast some light into the room. I see nothing in this bare room. There is a dark figure sitting on the throne, cast in shadow. A shiver goes down my spine. Stopping in the middle of the room Silver releases me, he bows then departs into the shadows. Another man appears near the throne, hes holding a book.

"So, you have been hiding. A shame such beauty will be wasted."

He walks over to me and I take a few steps back, before I can even blink he is behind me holding me by the hair. His grip is hard and I have to crane my neck.

"My demons are starved, they will enjoy..."

Before he can continue his sentence a booming voice yells "Enough!"

Looking to the throne, the shadowy figure emerges. The first thing I see is horns, nestled in pink hair. Dark black eyes surrounded by scales, a mouth with fangs peeking out. My eyes travel down his body to see more scales, hands with long claws. Scales encompass his body. He is only wearing a pair of pants and boots. Behind him is a tail and wings, like a dragon. His tail swishes back and forth, as he slowly makes his way to me. When he stands only a foot away, he reaches a hand out. I try to flinch away but the other man keeps a tight grip on my hair while this monster examines me. Suddenly his clawed hand goes into my hair revealing a blonde spot.

"She has dyed her hair, Mard. She is blonde. Remove her shackles so I may smell her magic."

He takes a step back as Mard grabs my wrists, I hear a click and the bracelets fall to the floor. Then there is sniffing, looking up I see the pink haired monster smile.

"She smells of the stars, shes the one."


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that have been viewing and favoriting. This chapter has bee rewritten several times. I was apprehensive about posting it. This story will go into some darker themes and maybe more in later chapters. Let me know what you guys think. Please keep those favorites and follows coming, gives me encouragement to write more.

* * *

"Mard, take my star to Seilah to get clean and dressed. The bring her to me in the dining room."

"As you wish, come along."

Releasing my hair he grabs my upper arm and walks me out and down a long corridor, with a few turns. He opens a door and pushes me in, closing it and locking me inside. I frantically look around, I am in a bathroom. There is a huge bath built into the floor, with steam rising from it. Shelves line the walls with different bottles, and towels. But i dont see another door, suddenly a woman appears. She has long black hair, with horns as well. She glares at me.

"So, you're the star child. You dont look like much to me. No matter, I will not disappoint my master E.N.D. My name is Seilah"

She moves her fingers, and I lose control of my body. Im walking over to the shelves and grabbing a few different bottles and a towel. _What is happening? What kind of Magic is this? _My body moves towards the bath, setting the items down. Then my body starts shedding my clothes, no matter how much I fight it. Stepping inside the bath my arms grab the products. My hands scrub my hair, and body. Washing away all the dirt, and surprisingly, the dye from my hair. I am blonde again, like I never dyed my hair at all. Its frightening, the shield I have put around myself is gone. My body moves out of the bath and dries, then I am walking naked with the woman next to me towards the door.

"No! I cant go out like this." I yell

She glares at me once more then grumbles something about humans and modesty. She grabs a fresh towel and wraps it around me. She walks out of the room, I have no choice but to follow. M body is still not my own. This time she leads me up some stairs and down a long halway. She stops in front og a ornate white door. Putting a key in the lock, she opens the door and ushers me inside. Once inside I look around. The room is beautiful. Tall windows overlooking a forest, shimmery curtains. A large white four poster bed, with lace blankets. Seilah walks over to a large closet and goes inside. My body moves to a vanity, covered with bruses, makeup, jewlery, and hair accessories. Seilah comes back with a dress draped over her arm.

An hour passes and im finally dressed. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is in a large bun, with pearls draped over my head. Light makeup covers my face. Im in a corset with a off shoulder ruffled pink dress, and flats as shoes.

"Come now, he is waiting for you."

Seilah helps me up and guides me out of the room. She leads me to a set of red doors after we have walked down several flights of stairs. She opens one for me and I step inside. Its a large room, with a long table decorated in candles and black fabric. At the end of the table is the pink haired demon from before. He is now wearing a long red coat with flames, and a black undershirt. He eyes me with a smile.

"You look beautiful, my star. Please sit with me. We have much to discuss."

He stands and pulls out the chair nect to him. I sigh and walk over, sitting in the chair he has out for me. He pushes mein then sits back at the head of the table.

"Are you hungry?" He asks

"I want you to tell me why you have taken me, and what you want." I reply irritated

"So, my star has a voice after all. And an attitude. Good, I enjoy a challenege. I am also forgetting my manners, name name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You my dear, are one of the few that get to call me Natsu. As to why you are here, you are here to fullfill the prophecy. Before I get into all that, I wish to know my stars name."

"Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

As i answer servants come in and put a plate infront of me, and Natsu. As i look closer I notice the servants, are shadows. The food smells amazing and my mouth waters. I have not had a real meal since I was a small child.

"Eat Lucy, you are much too thin for my liking."

Glaring, I hold back a retort and eat. As I eat his food is lit on fire, and he consumes the flames.

"How are you able to eat fire? Even people that have fire magic cant do that."

He stops and looks at me

"Because my magic is rare, I am a dragon slayer. I have the lungs and liness of a dragon. You're magic is also rare, you are what is known as a celestial wizard. When you learn to harness your power, you will be able to do great things as well."

After we finish he stands and walks over to my chair, standing directly behind me.

"You wished to know why you are here? The prophecy spoke of a celestial wizard that will turn the tide of the war."

As he is speaking, he leans down over my chair and starts to kiss the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

"You will bond with me in a weeks time."

"What does that mean?" I whisper

He trails kisses up to my ear and whispers.

"You will be my wife, mate, and in time, a mother."

"No!"

Pulling away and jumping up from my seat, I slowly start to back away from him. Standing up straight he turns towards me and tilts his head.

"You dont have a choice, my star."

"I will not! and I am not your damn star!"

A frown forms on his face and his eyes darken. He begins advancing on me, I keep backing away.

"You cannot make me! I...I"

"Silence!" He bellows

Grabbing my wrist he pulls me to him. His other hand grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. Tears have started to leak from my eyes and run down my cheeks. I see his eyes soften for a second, then harden again.

"It will happen, this is not a choice. It is you're destiny as much as mine. I knew you were mine from the moment I smelled you. When we bond, I will always know where you are. We will share thoughts, and even some magic."

He wipes the tears from my face then releases me.

"You have one week to prepare yourself."

Shoving him away I run out the door. I run with no direction, tripping over my skrts as I go. Down corridors and stairs, seeming to go nowhere. I eventually end up back at the white door. Rushing inside and slamming the door I rip the dress apart from my body. Breathing fast and harshly I pull my bun out and throw the pearls on the floor.

_I cannot let this happen, I wont. I have to escape_

Removing the rest of the dress I go through the closet. Finsing only dresses I roll my eyes. Grabbing the shortest one I put it on. Walking over to the window I open it and look down. Its a far drop. If i can get over the wall I will be free. Nodding I grab the bedding, curtains, and even dresses and begin knotting them together. Throwing it out the window I start climing down. Next comes the wall. I walk over to it and notice small holes in the brick. I put my hand in the hole, then instantly pull it back. I put my other hand over my mouth and scream. The wall has been laced with poison magic.

Going over to the dresses I tip some strips away. I first wrap my hands, then bundle a bunch of fabric together and put it in my mouth. Walking back over I climb the wall. Biting down onto the fabric with tears in my eyes, I climb till I reach the top. Then I go down the other side. My feet touch the ground and I run. Running through the forest, I dont stop.

Finally I reach the edge, next to a waterfall. I jump without hesitation into the freezing water. The rapids are strong and pull me down the river. Swimming as best as I can with the current i let it drag me for miles.

Eventually the river calms and I am able to crawl to the shore. Laying down on my back I look at the sky, exhasted. But one thought comes to my mind, after years of being a slave.

_I am free_


End file.
